


You Make it Home

by Bookmonkey



Category: Little House on the Prairie - Laura Ingalls Wilder
Genre: AU- more horse focused, Almanzo POV, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookmonkey/pseuds/Bookmonkey
Summary: Newlyweds Almanzo and Laura begin their married life. Almanzo wants to continue making it feel like home, but it'll take a little work and some extra cash to accomplish it.





	You Make it Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy!

Almanzo woke as the sun came up. His hand curled around Laura's waist, holding her warmth close. He had been afraid it had been a dream.

Laura in her black dress, her hair pinned up, bright blue eyes staring back at him, pledging their love, binding their future together. The meal they shared with her family, the songs, the blessings, the happiness that seemed to overflow in those moments. It had been wondrous, and to wake up with Laura curled up next to him, a dream filled smile on her angelic face, was a dream come true.

“Don't you have to tend the horses?” Her breathy voice, a whisper, wrapped around his ears.

“Shouldn't you be preparing breakfast?” Laura's eyes flickered open, those bright blues staring him right in the face. She reached for the covers, and Almanzo gripped her waist a little tighter. “Maybe not yet.” Laura laughed, her laughter filling their house, correction, their home with the kind of happiness he always wanted to give her.

“The sun is up, we can't linger too long.” But her arms reached up, her hands clasping gently behind his head. Almanzo snuggled closer, tucking his head by her neck, inhaling the scent of her hair, absorbing Laura's warmth as they cuddled.

“Not much longer.” Almanzo wouldn't mind just snuggling with his new wife all day, but he had responsibilities. He had horses to tend, the calf Charles Ingalls gifted the new couple, the orchard to check over. They lingered for a few minutes, before Laura pulled his head closer. Almanzo grinned, planting his lips on hers for a sweet kiss.

Almanzo and Laura grinned at each other, before they untangled themselves and got to work.

#

Almanzo came in, stretching as sniffed the air. Laura was standing over the stove, eggs sizzling in the cast ion pan. Almanzo walked over, placing his hands on Laura's waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. He nuzzled her neck. “Smells good Laura.” She laughed.

“Almanzo, that tickles.” He grinned against her neck, nuzzling some more. She laughed some more and Almanzo pressed himself closer. “Really, do you want your eggs burnt?” One of her hands grasped Almanzo's, gently pushing.

“I don't mind crispy foods.” Laura pushed at his other hand. Almanzo stepped back, “But I suppose I'll start setting the table so we can enjoy our meal together.”

“Thank you.” Laura smiled over her shoulder at Almanzo. Almanzo grinned back, before he ducked into the pantry he had so carefully built. It wasn't super full, but they were just starting out. Soon Barnum could be sold, and Almanzo could buy a couple new horses and some pantry stock. He frowned slightly at his dishes, they were plain tin, dented enough to be noticeable. Almanzo put them on the table, thinking he should add some nicer dishes to his list of things to buy when he was able to sell Barnum.

The dented dishes looked odd now, with Laura sitting across from him, serving up a simple, yet better breakfast than Almanzo had had since he had been working so hard to finish their home. He smiled at Laura, and he talked about the horses, about how close he thought Barnum was to be ready to be sold. That left him with Prince, Lady, and Skip. There was a lot he needed to do, hopefully, with Barnum broken in he would fetch a high price. He needed new dishes so they didn't have to use his bettered tin ones, items to stock the pantry, and of course, he would like to buy more horses to train, including a new partner to train Skip with.

Laura didn't say anything about his battered dishes, she was nice like that. Almanzo had been busy with the house, and the wedding had been a rush before his sister and mother forced a big, expensive wedding they could not afford. So the dishes would have to wait until the money for Barnum came in. He just had to finish training him.

Almanzo brought in water for the dishes before he headed back out. To keep his stead, he had to have crops, and training Barnum to pull a plow, with his strength would increase the chances of him being sold, and hopefully fetch a lucrative price so he could buy what he needed.

#

The only thing that was helpful with the plow was it was heavier than the cutter or the buggy, so even though Barnum tried to run, it wasn't quite as fast. Though the plow job wasn't' as good as it could have been had he used Prince and Lady. The crops and the trees were secondary though, horses seemed to be what he was best at.

Laura brought out dinner, and the two sat on a hay bail in the barn, watching as Barnum tossed his head and stomped in his stall.

“You think he would be more tuckered out,” Laura leaned slightly against Almanzo.

“Barnum has the most energy I have ever seen out of a horse. If I can get him to walk with the plow, instead of trying to escape with it at a gallop, he'll fetch quite the price.” Almanzo leaned back against Laura. “And then, I can get you dishes are worthy for guests to eat off.”

“Your bachelor dishes are perfectly serviceable.”

“Perfectly serviceable doesn't mean presentable,” Almanzo looked over before he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. “And I know it might be stupid, that it might not mean much in the long run, but I want you to have presentable dishes, to have a home worth showing off to your friends and family.”

“It is already a beautiful home.” Laura leaned her head on his shoulder. “You make it more wonderful than new dishes ever could.” Almanzo tilted his head, planting a kiss on Laura's temple.

“You make this home.” Almanzo whispered. Barnum nickered in response. “Don't you start over there Barnum.” Almanzo muttered. Laura chuckled.

“Are we going to drive with Barnum today?” Laura's hand went into his own.

“Anything you want.” They squeezed their hands and Barnum snickered at them again. “Calm down Barnum, we'll go, but later. I still have a few chores to do first.” Laura slid off the hay bale.

“I'll let you get to it,” Laura started to pull her hand away, “I'm looking forward to our drive.” Almanzo placed a kiss to Laura's hand before he let go.

He felt like the luckiest man alive.

#

Almanzo brought the buggy around, and Laura knew the drill, she ran up, jumping into the buggy, somehow managing to keep her hoop skirts away from the wheels. Barnum was off like a shot, as usual. They couldn't talk much, not while Almanzo had to hold the reins tight. But it wasn't long before Barnum calmed enough so the two could switch back and forth holding the reins.

“That was faster than usual.” Laura held the reins, and Barnum went into a walk. He usually did when Laura had the reins. “He must have been tired from plowing.”

“He likes you.” Almanzo placed his arm across the back of Laura's seat. He held his breath, waiting for the mischievous glint in Laura's eyes. She glanced over, the glint in her eyes, but instead of doing what he thought she might do, she leaned into Almanzo. Laura planted a kiss on Almanzo's cheek. He chuckled. “You know, that wasn't what I was expecting.” Laura laughed.

“And what exactly were you expecting, hmm?” Her eyes sparkled.

“Making Barnum run?”

Laura rolled her eyes. “And tire the poor horse?” Laura giggled. "Never." Almanzo wrapped his arm around Laura's shoulders.

“How about your poor husband?” Laura leaned against Almanzo, head turning back to Barnum.

“He'll be fine.” Laura grinned. “He seems to have more endless energy than Barnum.” Almanzo squeezed her shoulder.

“Only because I have you.” Laura's cheeks turned the adorable soft pink that was paired with sunsets. This was the highlight of their drive.

#

Their days went by much the same way, though they didn't always have time for a drive. Almanzo focused on training Barnum, getting the horse to not bolt every time he was hitched to something. Then, was getting Barnum to pull the plow properly. And when he was successful, Almanzo brought Barnum to town to sell. There was some haggling, some demonstration of Barnum's skills.

Sold! Almanzo grinned as he counted the money, beginning his calculations for everything he wanted to do with this money. Almanzo bought a gray horse to train with Skip, and then he headed back home.

“Laura!” Almanzo held the new horse by the reins, “Come out!” Laura came out of the house, wiping her hands on her apron. She walked over, holding her hand out to the new horse, resting her palm on the creature's muzzle. “His name is Smokey.” Almanzo tangled his fingers in Smokey's mane. “And as much as Skip likes to run, Smokey doesn't want to move.” Laura glanced over, tilting her head.

“Is that why you're late?” Almanzo hung his head. “I thought you wanted a training partner for Skip.”

“Yeah. I think, these two will balance each other out.” Almanzo looked up, a half grin on his lips. “Though it'll be tricky to start.” Laura rolled her eyes.

“Sometimes, I think you just like a challenge.” Almanzo dropped Smokey's reins, grabbing Laura's waist and pulling to to him.

“What makes you say that?” Laura placed her hands on his arms, looking up at him.

“For one thing, you aren't denying it.” Almanzo blinked. Laura rested her head against his chest. “And you went out with Chip to buy food for the town during that terrible winter, you came and brought me home in a blizzard, and the past few horses you have bought most wouldn't even try to tame.”

“That sounds more like you are calling me reckless.” Laura rubbed her head against his chest.

“When you were late I remembered how wild Barnum and Skip started out as and I got worried you finally met a challenge that was your match.”

“Laura-” She pulled away from him, grabbing Smokey's reins.

“And now that you made me say that, it'll serve you right to go heat up your own dinner while I bring Smokey to the barn.” Almanzo chuckled as Laura pulled on the reins. Smokey huffed, rolling his eyes. “C'mon Smokey.” Laura tugged harder, both horse and woman dug their heels in.

“Thanks for dinner Laura, and taking Smokey, I sure am starving.” Almanzo walked to the home, listening to Laura plead with the new stallion. “Good luck Laura!” Almanzo waved, a cheeky grin in response to Laura sticking her tongue out at him.

Almanzo ate quickly, going back out to check on Laura's progress. She had rolled up her dress sleeves, her heels leaving marks in the yard, and she was about halfway to the barn. Almanzo walked over, placing his hands above Laura's on the reins. “Shall I help you out Milady?” Almanzo chuckled. Laura rolled her eyes, pulling her hands away completely.

“You bought the horse, he's your responsibility now.” She pushed her bangs out of her eyes, waving to Almanzo as she headed back to the house. Almanzo pat Smokey's neck.

“You'll be a fine horse someday. Maybe not a racehorse, but a patient buggy puller, maybe even plows if I can get you to deal with that weight.” Smokey tossed his mane. Almanzo tugged on the reins, and step by step, he managed to get Smokey into the barn. He put Smokey in the stall next to Skip. “Hey Skip, this is Smokey, I think you'll make a good pair.” Smokey and Skip stuck their heads over the stall doors, both sniffing the air. “Well, I'll let you two get to know each other.” Almanzo stuck his hands in his pockets, practically skipping out of the barn. The money brushed against his fingers, and he whistled, excited to give Laura some good news.

#

“Shall we go to town tomorrow?”

“Don't you have Smokey to train?” Laura turned, a bit of soap on her cheek.

“Smokey can have a rest,” Almanzo walked closer, brushing the soap off Laura's cheek. “He's been traveling non stop for a while. Maybe after a day of rest, he'll be okay moving on command.” Laura went back to scrubbing the tin dishes Almanzo was beginning to hate.

“Weren't you just in town?”

“For horses,” Almanzo pulled out the money Barnum had earned him, “tomorrow, you can pick out your new dishes.” Almanzo approached Laura, wrapping one arm around her waist, and showed her the money with his other hand. Laura stilled for a moment, and she leaned slightly against Almanzo.

“Barnum sold for that much?” Almanzo rested his chin on Laura's shoulder.

“A strong workhorse, no longer running for his life when let out of his stall, perfectly tame, and a pretty good looker too.” Laura chuckled. “I can get you new dishes and anything that I didn't have a chance to put in our pantry that you miss.”

“It'll be nice to ride with Prince and Lady again.” Laura mused, her hands getting back to work.

“It'll be nice to spend the day with you.” Almanzo placed a kiss to Laura's cheek. She smiled. “I'll even dry the dishes, so you can get off your feet sooner, and tomorrow will come quicker.” Almanzo pulled himself away, tucking the money back in his pocket, grabbing a dry dishrag. “Or we can just toss these dishes, won't be needing them anymore.”

Laura flicked some water at Almanzo. “We still need to eat breakfast tomorrow.” Almanzo chuckled, taking the first tin dish from her. “Besides, some of our friends will be bachelors on their own soon enough, we can always pass them along, since they are perfectly-”

“Serviceable,” Almanzo finished for her. She flicked a little more water at him with a chuckle. “That sounds like a good idea.” Almanzo nodded, helping his wife clean the dishes, putting them away fro one last meal.

#

Almanzo and Laura spent time studying the complete China sets in town. Laura would hold them up, tilting them, checking the bottom, and tapping her fingers lightly on the surface. She had Almanzo do the same, though he wasn't completely sure what he was looking for as he did this.

Eventually, Laura smiled, holding up a large dinner plate, the edges painted with green vines and yellow flowers. “This set.” Almanzo grinned back, paying and observing the workers pack them up and place them in his buggy.

“Would you have trusted this load to Barnum?"”Almanzo nodded.

“I trusted him with you didn't I?” Laura wrapped her arms around one of Almanzo's. She leaned into his side. Almanzo smiled down at the top of Laura's head.

#

Every dish was unwrapped, and lovingly put away. Almanzo watched her smile, growing slightly with each dish. She may have been hesitant to get them, but Almanzo was happy they had gotten them. “Should we invite your family over?” Laura turned to face him. “They haven't' seen the inside yet.” Almanzo shrugged.

“Yeah,” she smiled, “We should invite them over.” Almanzo chuckled.

“At least your mother can't complain about the dishes.” Laura laughed, clutching her stomach.

“Your mother wasn't complaining…” Laura tried to say between giggles. Almanzo rolled his eyes, scooping Laura into his arms.

“Nah, she was just pointing out how unprepared I was to have a wife.” Laura placed her hands on Almanzo's biceps, “In the most loving way possible of course.”

“Sunday supper then?” Almanzo nodded. Laura rested her head against Almanzo's chest. “I'll take Lady over tomorrow while you work with Skip and Smokey, to extend the invitation.” Almanzo rested his head on top of Laura's. He started humming, and Laura sang along. They swayed back and forth for a bit.

“Thank you Almanzo.” Almanzo leaned back slightly, raising Laura's chin up.

“Anything for you Laura.” Almanzo leaned down, pressing his lips to Laura's. A sweet kiss, shared at dusk.

Laura smiled up at him before she walked into the pantry to start planning what she would serve her family on Sunday. Almanzo hummed to himself some more, looking forward to even the most commonplace things with Laura by his side.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Writing in a fandom I loved and reread multiple times growing up was fun. Thanks to moderators of the bookfandomexchange for coordinating this.


End file.
